


Dristas Final Goodbye -one shot-

by Pastel_Sprout



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Original Character(s), Other, Parent Cara | CaptainPuffy, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Sprout/pseuds/Pastel_Sprout
Summary: This was the first time she visited the prison. The last time she had seen dream was in the attachme Hall. At that moment she wanted to hurt him in some way. But it was Tommy's moment, and he deserved it. So here she was, standing in the entrance about to see her so called brother and speak to him for the first time since Tommy's exile.May become a series if well received
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Dristas Final Goodbye -one shot-

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot for an au I have where Drista is a main character. You know gotta get that minor bingo lol. ocs are entioned and if I decide I want to make a series for this au I'll have to make a separate thing for them. 
> 
> Follow my Twitter : @softpastelyoon for fan art. 
> 
> I also posted this on wattpad!

This was the first time she visited the prison. The last time she had seen dream was in the attachme Hall. At that moment she wanted to hurt him in some way. But it was Tommy's moment, and he deserved it. So here she was, standing in the entrance about to see her so called brother and speak to him for the first time since Tommy's exile. 

She hates that memory, all the yelling back and forth and eventual truth.. 

Dristas always been stubborn and loud. It's who she is. So in the moment of watching a friend of hers be hurt by someone she loved she got angry and wasn't gonna hold anything back. Right as dream returned from where he took Tommy she was instantly by him, ready to explode. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? " her sudden shouting had clearly surprised her brother. Unfortunately she couldn't see any facial expression due to that damned mask. At first it was to cover up the scars dream had, a selfconscious thing, but now it's to hide any emotions dream might have. "My job is to keep peace, Tommy was ruining that. " "THEN PUT HIM IN JAIL FOR A FEW DAYS YOU MORON! NOT IN EXILE!.. He's been through enough of that.. " Then the arguing commenced, many back and fourths until dream had yelled about how nothing truly maddered to him. Not even his sister who he would've pushed the bounding of life to keep safe. 

That's how they're both still alive after all.. 

The infinity symbol permanently tattooed on both their arms. 

That was the last thing he said to her. She then removed her own smiling mask and hand-me-down hoodie and through them to the ground. Then she ran in distress. She had hidden in her closets friends home and broke down. 

Her once long hair became much shorter after that day. 

So, here she is. Hair to her ears, cyan cloak wrapped around her and held together with a rose pin. About to see the brother she despised. 

In her heart she wanted to forgive him, love him again. But she knows better. She cares more about the server, her family, than what dream had become. 

She began walking through the hallway and into the main building. Their she met Sam, or someone who looked like him. Unlike the Sam she was used to, who was usually kind and bright, this one was intimidating and cold. Well she thought he was. As they went through every little procedure, which was more difficult since she couldn't die, they approached the cell and all her anxieties began showing themselves. 

Appearently a child in distress is more important than Sam's persona. 

Sam spoke with a surprisingly comforting tone "you don't have to visit him if you aren't ready Dris.Your mom has made many attempts but hasn't been able to. " 

Mom.. Puffy had taken them as their own when Drista was only 4 and Dream 11, she was the best mother they could've asked for. Even as drista gave up hope for her brother puffy had held on until the very end. 

"I.. I can do it.. I just need a second to compose myself. " 

"Alright, the lava will take a while to drop any way. I ask that you step into that platform there for now. " 

With the press of a button the lava began to drop very slowly. A few minutes in she could see the faint figure that would be dream. She couldn't see him clearly but judging by his silhouette he was staring straight at them. 

His stare always frightened her... Their shared green eyes we're known for being able to pierce through anyone. Her included. " 

"He may not talk. Good luck. " 

"If he doesn't I'll make him. " 

They had the same powers. They could summon anything from thin air, teleport, and had enhanced strength. The only difference now was that dream had been restrained while Drista hadn't. 

The lava had fully dropped now. The platform began going forward. 

It was scornfully hot. She's pretty heat resistent, seeing as she's not exactly human, but she wasn't immune to fire. 

Or harming potions for that matter. Those hurt like hell. 

She was dragged out of her mind at the sound of the stone and obsidian meeting. She stepped off and refused to look at her pathetic brother. 

Funny. The once strong god-like dream had been widdled down to nothing more to a sickly pale boy. His once terrifying smiling mask bad been removed. Drista had been the one to smash it after all. 

It was satisfying, once her had to discard it under Tommys orders, the 14 hear old had emerged from the crowd, the first time he had fully seen her in a while. She approached to porcine thing and placed her foot over it, summoned her Trident, and struck it. Shattering it. 

Dreams face held the most emotion it had in a while. 

The platform that had brought her hear began to retract and eventually the lava had fell. Neither of them spoke a word. 

Until. 

"You look like shit." 

She got no verbal answer. Only a note saying 'it's what happens when you only eat potatoes and are constantly melting. ' 

"Are you gonna talk? " 

She got another note and became increasingly irritated. 'On strike. ' 

She tried to continue to converse with Dream. Eventually she begged him to speak, wanting to hear him instead of the stupid book. 

She got a note saying 'ON STRIKE' 

That was it. Her breaking point. She tore the page out if the book, tore it up, and let it go into the lava. She let her tears fall and began her pain out. 

"How much if a pitiful being do you have to be to look your precious baby sister in the eyes and refuse to speak. I came here to talk to my brother, the man who destroyed everyoned life, but to read. Do you know how painful it is for me right now?! Do you know how badly I just want to forget everything and let myself be comforted by my favorite person but can't?! Because he just had to have power? Do you know how painful it is to watch MY mother suffer in pain because one of her sons is an awful person?! Do you know the pain of watching the people you once held dear look at you and associate you with what you hate? Do you know how many fucking times people gave used your actions over me? Do you know how badly I wanted to be you?.. " 

She went on and on, finally letting out all the pain she had acquired. People had been either pressuring her to be the new peace keep or expecting her to become jus tlike dream. The only people who didn't do either where Tommy, tubbo, and her mother. 

She wants to hurt dream. She wants to see him feel something. 

"GOD DAMMIT YOU COULDN'T JUST BE HAPPY! WHY? WERE GEORGE AND SAPNAP NOT GOOD ENOUGH? WAS MOM NOT GOOD ENOUGH? WAS I NOT GOOD ENOUGH!?!.. " 

He still hadn't spoken. Only looked down at the floor below them. 

"I LOVED YOU! I LOVED YOU SO MUCH.. I WANTED TO BE YOU!... sometimes I still feel like I do.. " 

She felt tears spill down her face. 

".. I keep getting asked what I want.. I don't know how to tell them I want dream back. Not the one in this stupid cell.. I want MY dream back.. The hero... The guy with a huge ego and huge heart.. Whos laugh was so contagious everyone would join even if the joke wasn't funny.. The guy who would've given the world just to keep his family safe.. Where is he? .. Did he die, dream? .. " 

she hadn't expected an answer.. 

"He might as well be. " His voice once happyhappy and smooyh was now like nails on a chalkboard. "I love you still.. You know that. " 

She wanted to laugh and cry. So she did. The sound she let out wasn't the spray bottle wheeze she shared with him, it was deranged justlike dreams had been during the final disk war. 

"Dream, I deserve your love, but you don't deserve mine. "

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! Pls comment some feedback!


End file.
